warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Honeykit (K) This is Honeykit, she's going to be a main character in my new story: Little Dreams, Big Hopes. I haven't made it yet... 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The highlight on the face looks a tad too strong... maybe make it a little for lighter and put some depth into the eye.... ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED hehe I <3 my Honeykit :) 14:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blur all the shading a bit, and then the rear highight. Silly Cat Face! 17:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED 14:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Darken the highlights and blur like heck [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Darken it even more than it already is? Are you looking at the new version? The one that looks golden? I don't even see where you mean on the neck.... 12:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I said HECK. H. It stands out WAYWAYWAY too much. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Loudy? 13:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Can someone help me? 13:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) She does look shiny. A little TOO shiny Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 21:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll help, Loudy. Don't worry. 16:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no time. Can't. 14:05, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Awh :( well then I need someone else to help :( 14:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I could help. 22:27 Thu Dec 8 I have time now. I could help, maybe? Please can you choose someone to help, or this will be declined for not being worked on. Thank you. 17:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Graceglow cause I know her talent in blurring :) 17:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Right! Re-uploaded. I'm sorry Loudsplash. I couldn't save then, so I re-did them. I also filled in the white thingies ^_^ CBA? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Honeypaw (A) Oh Honeypaw, I love you ... :) 13:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, I forgot the aura. Anyways she gets an aura because she finds out she's special. 14:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, Blur the Highlights and shading Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Is this still being worked on? 20:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. REUPLOADED. Sorry I couldn't blur much but for some reason shading on pixlr is SO FREAKING HARD to blur :| 14:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I use pixlr, it has never been a problem for me XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) If you use the layers, shading on Pixlr is no problem. The blr tool is pretty bad though. Try and blur it some more. Message from Splasheh: Help PLEASE? 17:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Please can you sign off on your posts? I'll help, quickly now. 17:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you :) 17:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded'' I also fixed the blurred lineart. 17:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Love]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Bluefeather (No Rank) She has this blank because she's going to be in Another WSW Story and it isn't a normal Warriors story. Please let this stay up! Bluefeather101 19:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, Blue! This is a very nice charart! I guess I could let this stay, but have you joind the P:I yet? 23:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, this will be declined. Only Cloudskye gets special blank privileges. You have to abide by the rules just like everyone else. I'm sorry if it sounds tough, but rules are rules unfortunately, and though this wiki has fairly few, you still need to abide by them. Silver, I wouldn't let this stay. If you let one exeption, everyone will want to get away with 'only this' or 'just this once'. Only Skye gets away with it. 17:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) But it's not a real warrior... 17:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) So? I'm sorry, but I do feel strongly about this. It doesn't have to be a 'real' warrior, but depending on the rank in the story. I would say Warrior blank for this, because Bluefeather is like a 'warrior' on the wiki. Skye and Night would be 'Leaders', and me and Feather would probably 'deputies' as Chat mods/rollback. But whatever. I CBA to argue. I do enough in real life. 17:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) If it's not a normal Warriors story, then it stays. Rainwillow and I did it for a few of our images. Simple as that. If there's any problems, you come talk to me. 20:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Then why was Splasheh not allowed to keep her pokemon thingys? I give up. 21:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't know who declined those. Regardless, I shouldn't be the only one who gets to use other blanks. As long as it's only once or twice, there won't be a problem. However, if it's more than that, then I shall have a problem. 22:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) That's great! Lemonade, this is AMAZING! I can't think of anything to critique! 14:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dull the highlights a bit. 18:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I didn't use highlights.... 14:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the shading then. You know what I mean. 17:04, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Roseflight (W) Her paws are red for a reason, I'll explain if needed. And I WILL NOT blur the eye thing. It is meant to look like a claw mark, not a marking. She's for Forest's contest. Yaha! I know part of the story behind this! She's nice. I'm going to tell you to tone down the red a bit, but I know you won't listen to me. Blur where the red meets the white some more. 18:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Her paws symbolize blood. I'll get to the blurring. Reuploaded. Blurrity blur blur! I can comment right? I like the scar! I think you blurred enough. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Littlewillow! Can you smudge the red paws a little bit to give them a "furry" look? 22:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the belly shading :) This is awesome Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I don't need to blue the belly shading. 19:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd suggest smudging the red. Use a hard brush dear, about size three does it. I just understood what you meant XD 19:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I won't smudge any more. I give up. Darken all the shading. 20:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded' ^.^ 20:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I could ask you to do several things, but you'd refuse, so, CBA? 17:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Poolsplash (W) Here she is, for the upcoming story, Pools of Mist. 21:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I love the name! 21:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) B'aww! Define the shding, is it? Or highlights? xD 23:51 Mon Dec 5 It's highlights...so...do I define the highlights? :P 23:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes ma'am ;) 01:11 Tue Dec 6 Please don't decline this while I'm in Indiana. I saved the file on another computer, and I don't have access (it's my brothers and he's obsessed with it since the TV quit working well..) to it at the moment. 22:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded 03:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! Perhaps you can lighten the nose a tad but if not I think it's awesome. LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 16:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sweetflower and Grasspelt (Ma) (By the way, I have no idea how to change this size, well I don't understand xD)From The Sweetest Flower 21:30 Tue Dec 6 Fixed the size. Try to enter it like this: ;P 22:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I wasn't quite sure how to enter it xD 23:33 Tue Dec 6 Wow! This is amazing! I love your tortie, Sweet! Fix the red part beneathe Sweetflower's mouth. That's supposed to be the lip. 00:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I sorta have my own way of doin' 'em. And ok. 00:36 Wed Dec 7 I'm not sure you need shading, but for the orange cat I'd suggest some shading XD --'Who you going to call?'Ghostbusters 00:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Shading is optional. 00:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I know but the orange cat is quite bright, if Sweetflower doesn't want to add shading that's perfectly fine XD --'Who you going to call?'Ghostbusters 00:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to add shading, but where do I put it on the orange cat? xD 01:57 Wed Dec 7 Imagine there's a lightbulb in the upper right hand corner. Imagine there's light coming off it, and put the shading where you think it should be. Or you could go by Feathermoon's tutorial with the shading/highlight indications. It's up to you- everyone has a different style of shading, and it's all about what looks good to you. To avoid shading you could just make the orange cat darker- as Silver said, it's optional. Re-uploaded Added shading. 22:16 Wed Dec 7 It's not visible on the orange cat... you can just make the pelt darker if you want. Or would you like someone else to add shading? Weird, it should be there now xD I even checked :D 22:02 Thu Dec 8 Grrr, changes aren't showing, check the file page for the changes ;) 00:16 Fri Dec 9 You may have to upload it again - the changes are not showing. 19:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 21:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Myrtlekit (K) Yes, I named the file 'Myrtlepaw.png'. Yes, I'm having a lot of blonde moments today. And yes, this is my charart for Forest's contest. XD Blur the shading. 21:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose a little pinker. If you want the image renamed, I can do it for you. 21:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Is there any shading? If there is define it ;) 22:46 Fri Dec 9 Nah, I already renamed it. Umm... Define shading/blur shading? Two different commands there.. o.o What's a myrtle? O.O 12:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Milleh, I just noticed it's not called Myrtlekit.K.png...it's Myrtlekit.png.png XDD 12:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Myrtle is a type of white flower. It's really pretty! Yes, the file name is awful. I am an idiot. You may smack me with a frying pan now. xD Ohh. BTW, Rainey smacks with frying pans. I whack people with stale waffles. ^_^ 20:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Definetely blur the shading. Then darken rather than define, I think. 16:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay... but I'm not darkening the shading. Myrtlekit is already silver enough without darker shading. 02:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 20:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Blazestrike (Ki) Hmm, Sweetflower's little bro! 22:48 Sat Dec 10 Another Blaze... interesting... XD blur the highlights! 1:48 11/12/11 AEST Re-uploaded 00:13 Mon Dec 12 Darken the shading 19:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) There is no shading. 21:42 Thu Dec 15 Well add some then. Having just highlights looks odd. 17:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Aquakit was only had highlights, and isn't artists choice? 18:29 Sat Dec 17 It might well be, butI'm telling you that this image looks funny without highlights. But whatever. If you don't want to listen, then that's fine. 08:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Icefall (W) This is Icefall, for Foresteh's contest. Hope y'all like her! 14:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) As with Snowflake, lighten the nosepink. 15:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay! 16:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 16:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cute! You know I wanted to enter Forest's contest but I didn't find out about it until December 3rd! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 00:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Stupidity is my homie... Feel the love? XD Maybe next time, Hazeleh. 01:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) She's so cute! CBA? 17:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Snowflake (LO) This is Icefall's twin sister. Also for Foresteh's contest. 14:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! You made the smart choice - you did simple pelt markings. Unlike me. Silly Leopardclaw! Anyway, lighten the nosepink. 15:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) XD okay! 16:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 16:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Tail looks blotchy XD Not logged in You may want to fix where the gray goes into the white on the tail. Or It's fine if you leave it. Other than that it looks AWESOME! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Gingerkit (Kit) Gingerkit, the adventurous Thunderclan kit. Can someone fix the size? Thanks. Comments? suggestions? Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 15:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Fix the it's front right paw. there is some ginger in it. Blur and smudge more. 16:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: fixed the paw Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 22:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Blur the eye patch, and smudge the paw colour into the pelt colour a little. 17:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded! You were talking about the back paw right? i didn't have time to blur and smudge the first time I did it considering my little sister helped me and she has NO patience. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 14:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sweetpaw (A) Oh yesh, Sweetpaw ftw. She's going to be in my new story: Sweetpaw and the Cherry 17:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) This hasn't had any comments and it's the 16th. Should someone CBA this? 12:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) No. That's four days. Why don't you comment on it? Darken the nose and lighten the shading please. 17:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Winterkit (K) Winterkit from A Christmas Miracle. Please don't tell me to lighten the white because I can't. Besides, we accidentally called her gray and white, her real pelt is silver and dark gray. I <3 Winterkit. 21:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful. Darken the nose a tad for me? 21:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED, oh how I love Winterkit :) 12:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice. CBA? 17:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to interupt, but define the shading, I only see hilight thingys or non highlighted parts. 20:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Longear (W) This is Longear, he's in Fading Starlight, blabbity blah XDD 21:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Longear XD Is there shading on this? Darken it please, if there is. 17:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded '''yus yus. 20:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Smokey (W) Moony over Treepaw ^_^ 21:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading again, please. Very pretty. 17:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Done. 20:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Dappleheart (Q+K) This is Dappleheart Eaglestar's old mate, before Larky that is XD. Size is stupid and Pixlr and I got into a fight because it said the very dark gray was black. I was gonna restart but it took FOREVER so yeah..... Comments? I know it fails... epicly.... Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 22:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the size. The paw pink is neon 22:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Add nose pink to the kits, and darken the nose on the mother. 17:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) All of the above and blur everything. It's ok, the black is alright because of the stupid lineart that always has white pixels everywhere... -_- Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 21:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Fixed the nose and paw pink is still a little off. Anyone know a good color for that? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 14:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Winter (Lo) This is Winter, she's going to be in A Christmas Miracle. She actually isn't Winterkit! Winter is a loner that meets Winterkit and Vixenheart later on. Once Winterkit sees her she finds out that Winter is her future self. Winter is so awesome <3 12:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't the grey be lighter to match? Other than that, very nice. 17:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the shading and colour in the white. :) Blue Rush (PH) This is Blue Rush <3 FerretclawLover 17:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Very nice for a black cat! You are going to be a great charartist! Lighten the nose a tad. 17:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Star (PH) This is Star <3 FerretclawLover 17:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I think you should move the highlight onto the chest, and then add another on the haunch. Also, you forgot to remove the waste between the tail and body XD 17:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the highlight, I mean dull it. 20:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Lightpine (W) I like the eye color how it is(I know it's really dark green). If you think I need to blur the shading and highlighting a tad more I might agree with you. =) LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 21:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Project Imagine Secret Santa! We all put our names down, then a charart we may want done for us. We are assigned someone to charart for, and likewise someone chararts us. On a set date we ALL reveal our chararts! Like a real secret santa, but with images. Sounds cool to me. But where do we put our names down? Are you going to create a page for stuffeh? A page. I love that idea! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 17:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If we are going to do this, then we need to start soon. Or now. I think we would need to have all entrants sign up on a page, then perhaps you could have a 'wishlist' where you say 'I would like you to charart' and whatver. I also think that we'll need an organiser person who isn't taking part to hand out wishlists and stuff. 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we going to do this? 23:53 Mon Dec 5 If nobody minds, and we do this, I can make the wishlist, since I would be no good at this. No ideas for chararts in my mind. :P 23:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Go for it, Twi. Thanks! 20:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. Anything I should add? Take away? 22:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I want to that Littlewillow for this. She suggested a deadline. I figured the deadline for entrants could be December 16th, then we could reveal on December 25th. 00:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Erm, how do we know whose charart where doing? 22:02 Wed Dec 7 Since it's Secret Santa, I will randomly match users to another user. Then, I suppose to get it to the other user, I will...have to figure that out. 22:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) And, it said we "present" on Christmas Day. What if were not on? xD 22:29 Wed Dec 7 *facepalm* Fail on me. I was tired and sad last night, plus I wasn't thinking. Maybe on the 20th? 22:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) xD That sounds ok to me. 22:35 Wed Dec 7 So, erm, when are we going to know who's we are doing? 22:33 Thu Dec 8 The 15th should be good since there are already quite few entries. 05:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) One more question. What if someone doesn't know how to do the pelt colour their given? 01:17 Wed Dec 14 What do you mean by this? Like, if someone gets a mottled cat, but they aren't sure how to make mottled cats? :3 02:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to try your best to create whatever you are given. The presents must be made to the best of your ability, and if the reciver doesn't like it, then that's tough. It is a gift made for you, made to the gifter's best ability, so be grateful. If you really can't, go stalk the WW charart tutorials, and use references to help. 16:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Right LeopardClaw! Think of it like a christmas gift! You don't say "It's terrible!" To your parent/gaurdian! Even if it's a piece of cheese! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Since it's the 15th (in the US; not sure about anywhere else) sign up is closed. You will be recieving who you will be doing soon 21:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't contacted me in anyway yet, then please do so, otherwise, it will be too late. 07:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Resigning (READ) Hey ya'll, Feather here. I think you've all noticed my absense, and therefor, I think i'm going to resign from leader. As Skye and Riverpelt, if possible, i'd like to be added to the honorary members list. I know Silversong and whoever she chooses to be deputy will do a great job, but I just can't lead a project anymore with school. I get homework every night, or if not that, I need to study. I'll still be around the wiki when I have messages and to take care of my apprentice, but other than that, I will be poofyz. :\ . 00:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sad to see ya go, Feather. You were an amazing leader, had beautiful chararts, and deserve to be an honorary member. -- 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) >.>;;;;;; 00:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine You were great, Feather. We'll really miss you. Silver, you'll do great as well. D': 00:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Awww, Feather, I'm sad to see you go. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE WIKI MISSY. >.> 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Feather. . . I'm crying on the inside Feather... Bye you will be missed. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 14:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Heartbroken Hazel Feather.... no, no, no, I can't do this. Feather, you were an amazing leader. You've always deserved the spot of an honorary member, but, I never thought it would be this early. 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Iz scared Feather... I... woah. This was all so fast... I'm honoured to be the new deputy, but I'll really miss you being on the project and the wiki. D: Feather. Awwww Feather. We'll miss you!!! 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Approval Page I noticed a lot of chararts haven't been CBA'd or even commented on for like a week. Making it somewhat unfair to other people who now can't put up a charart. Shoudl we maybe make a bigger limit on the Approval Page? 00:48 Mon Dec 5 No. Sweet, this isn't PCA. Silver and Millie both have lives outside of WSW. I'll go through and clean up the page for them. 20:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Skye. Listen, everyone. This is about the third time that someone has asked for the amount of chararts for approval to be increased. It's NOT going to happen. I'll just make the problem you described worse. Sorry, just thought it was worth a try, I didn't know. 21:31 Mon Dec 5 Thanks for bringing it up, though. This is a discussion page, so you can speak your mind. :) Your welcome :D 00:28 Tue Dec 6 Size How do you make the image smaller? 02:03 Tue Dec 6 02:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try and keep it around 220 pixels, since anything larger makes the page a little off. 02:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 12:08 Tue Dec 6 Letting You All Know You guys can take both of my charart's down, i'm really two busy to work on them. Sorry. I'll still be with P:I, just not as active. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) They've already been declined and moved to the declined charart page. 02:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC)